Verlizar un nom bien étrange
by Cirianthalas
Summary: Un garçon apprends qu'il a un don pour la magie se retrouve à Poudlard pour étudier ...deux nouveaux professeurs!! Sirius Black et Hermione Granger
1. Un garçon parfaitement normal

Ma première fanfic.j'espère que vous allez apprécier.ce serait gentil de votre part aussi de me faire part de vos commentaires ;)  
  
En passant, je voulais remercier une amie qui m'as fait découvrir le monde de Harry Potter et aussi ce site ;) merci Sylvara Snape (allez lire son histoire!! )  
  
Un dernière chose.Harry Potter, Poudlard et cie. sont tous la propriété de J.K. Rowling.il y a juste quelques personnages qui m'appartienne là-dedans ;), bonne lecture *******************************************************************  
  
Verlizar.un nom bien étrange  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un garçon parfaitement normal  
  
Cirius revenait du parc où il venait de disputer une bonne partie de base-ball avec ses copains. Il roulait tranquillement sur sa bicyclette neuve, cadeau de ses parents pour sa fête de 11 ans. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il repensait à la partie et à quelque chose de bizarre qu'y s'y était produit.  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un événement de ce genre se produisait dans sa vie. C'est à ça qu'il pensait justement. La première fois que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit dans sa vie, c'était durant sa première année à l'école. Ses parents l'avaient affublé d'un prénom très joli à leurs yeux, mais aussi très drôle aux yeux de ses petits camarades de classe. Dès la première journée, un des garçons de sa classe a passé la récréation à rire de son nom, et, quand en classe, il regarda Cirius avec un immense sourire au visage, son stylo bille éclata en projetant de l'encre partout dans la salle. Cirius n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cet incident qu'il avait fini par oublié.jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? , justement parce qu' 'un autre événement du même genre s'est produit. Il jouait au champ centre dans une partie de balle opposant ses amis et lui à l'équipe de la brute de l'école. On était en fin de 9eme manche et si le dernier frappeur était retiré, l'équipe de Cirius gagnait. Le lanceur lanca, le frappeur frappa et la balle s'envola.loin.loin.loin, elle allait tomber derrière la barrière du fond du terrain et quand Cirius sauta dans un effort désespéré pour attraper la balle, il se sentit devenir léger comme le vent et attrapé la balle très haut dans les airs. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de l'exploit à cause du soleil qu »'ils avaient dans les yeux, mais Cirius avait compris, lui qu'une chose étrange s'était produite.il ne savait pas que sa journée ne faisait que commencer.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Cirius ne vit pas la pierre devant lui, mais en butant dessus, plutôt que de tomber avec son vélo, il fit un vol plané, un tour sur lui-même et retomba sur ses deux roues. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il devait réfléchir aux événements de la journée.  
  
En arrivant à la maison, Cirius alla directement à sa chambre à cocher au sous-sol de sa petite maison de campagne dans un petit village non loin de Montréal, au Canada. Il mit e la musique et s'entendit sur son lit pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé cette journée là. À force de réfléchir, le sommeil le gagna et il s'endormit. Il se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard et voulu se lever, mais bizarrement, son corps ne lui répondait plus comme à l'habitude. Il finit par se lever quand même et alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans son miroir pour y voir. 


	2. Une soirée mouvementée

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de mon fanfic, merci aux gentils lecteurs!! J

Je sais que lui aussi est très court, mais le prochain va être plus long…garanti!

En passant, pour ceux qui se le demandent, non il n'y a aucun lien entre Cirius Verlizar et Sirius Black…Cirius est le nom que j'ai toujours utilisé pour mes histoires ou mes personnages de jeux de rôle…

N'oubliez pas de lire la fanfic de Sylvara Snape…un must pour les fans de Rogue.

*********************************************************************************************

Chapitre 2 : Une soirée mouvementée

Le miroir dans la chambre de Cirius était fait tout en hauteur, et s'il n'avait pas été presque au niveau du sol en son point le plus bas, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais vu  … qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'un humain … mais plutôt d'un lézard ! Le choc le fit reculer précipitamment et il heurta une patte de son bureau ce qui fit tomber un objet qui paru sur le coup immense directement sur son petit crâne de lézard. Il sombra vite dans l'inconscience et lorsqu'il revint à lui, il entendit sa mère lui crier que le repas était prêt. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace et vit son reflet normal, il soupira de soulagement et remonta les escaliers menant à la salle à dîner, en pensant qu'il avait du rêver.

Pendant le repas, le garçon eut encore une faiblesse, il se sentit perdre le contact avec la réalité durant quelques secondes. En retrouvant ses esprits, il s'aperçut que ses parents le dévisageaient, horrifiés. Il regarda sa main, et s'aperçut que plus tôt, il n'avait pas rêvé…il avait encore l'air d'un reptile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il observait ses pattes courtes et couvertes d'écailles vert émeraude. Il se mit à souhaiter de tout son coeur de pouvoir reprendre son apparence humaine et à sa grande surprise il se sentit son corps changer d'aspect pour reprendre une forme humaine. Il resta figé quelques instants sur sa chaise à regarder ses parents pour essayer de comprendre les expressions étranges sur leurs visages, un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension chez son père et une sorte de joie mélangée avec de la surprise intense sur les traits de sa mère. Bouleversé, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le père de Cirius ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi pensé, mais sa mère fut plus prompte à réagir, elle décrocha le combiné du téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Allo, maman? , commença Julie.

- …

- Bien, pas mal de choses justement…il faudrait absolument que tu viennes au plus vite.

- …

- C'est que je suis inquiète pour mon petit homme, il est très étrange depuis sa fête, je crois bien que…

- …

- Oui c'est ce que je crois aussi…tu arrives? Bien, on t'attend.

La maison fut plongée dans une atmosphère des plus désagréables pour le reste de la soirée, Cirius ne voulais parler à personne il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, Mr Verlizar était très mal à l'aise, il commençait à comprendre ce que sa femme avait tout de suite compris et ne savait pas quoi dire. Mme Verlizar, elle, était plongée dans ses pensées les plus profondes et semblait être ailleurs. Les deux époux décidèrent d'aller  se coucher pour attendre la suite des événements.

**************************************************************************************

Voilà! Un deuxième chapitre de terminé…

Un gros merci à ceux qui lisent et me laissent un petit commentaire, c'est très apprécié!! 

En passant, s'il y a des fans de Sirius Black parmi vous…il fera son entrée dans l'histoire dans quelques chapitres!

À bientôt

Cirianthalas


	3. L'Héritage

Bon, le premier gros chapitre est arrivé! Voici la 3eme partie de mon fanfic…j'ai fait vite non? ;0)

Merci a tous ceux qui me lisent et un plus gros merci pour vos commentaires!!

Amateurs de fanfics, oubliez-pas d'aller lire l'histoire de Sylvara Snape; Qui est-il?

Un petit rappel : Les personnages de Harry Potter et ce monde est la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling, Cirius, sa famille et ses amis sont mes idées par contre J 

************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 3 : L'Héritage

Très tôt le lendemain matin, on sonna à la porte. Une vieille femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire entra sans attendre de réponse et alla rejoindre les maîtres de la maison attablés devant un bon petit déjeuner.

- Tu aurais du faire installer une cheminée comme je te l'avais dit l'an passé, grommela la dame en regardant Julie, c'est bien plus rapide.

- Maman, ce n'est pas le temps de discuter de ces choses, répondit la plus jeune des deux femmes en regardant l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

C'est alors que Mary-Ann, la grand-mère de Cirius, la mère de Julie, se leva brusquement pour se diriger d'un pas confiant et sans dire un mot vers la chambre de son petit-fils.

- Toc-toc-toc, fit la vieille dame en cognant, je peux entrer mon petit Ciri?

- Laisse-moi grand-mère, répondit Cirius, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Bon, c'est comme tu veux, dit-elle, d'une voix fausse.

En se retrouvant, elle pointa un étrange bout de bois vers la porte et dit tout bas, pour n'être entendu de personne : « _Sommus Tranquilla_ ». Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte pour retrouver son petit-fils endormi. Elle li glissa dans la main un petit bout de parchemin. Elle retourna ensuite rejoindre sa famille à l'étage. 

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Cirius se réveilla et vit la lettre dans sa main. Curieux, il déroula le parchemin pour y voir écrit de la main de sa grand-mère :

_D'avant les événements étranges, tes sentiments tu dois te rappeler._

Il prit un stylo et écrivit sur le parchemin les sentiments qu'il ressentait au moment ou un des événements étranges s'était produit.

Colère, désir intense, tête tourmentée 

Il n'écrivit rien en rapport avec les transformations en lézard, car il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti un sentiment quelconque à ces moments là. Il sortit de sa chambre et, sans dire un mot, remit à sa grand-mère le parchemin, se fit quelques rôties et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

La semaine suivante fut plutôt tranquille si ce n'est des quelques réveils en sursaut au milieu de la nuit avec sur le dos de la main quelques écailles vertes… Les bouleversements recommencèrent le lundi suivant, dans la première semaine de juillet, lorsque Cirius reçut une lettre de sa grand-mère qui disait :

Du monde de tes parents, tu ne fais plus parti; dans le mien, tu entre maintenant.

Ta mère t'expliquera 

_Grand-maman__ Mary-Ann_

Cirius monta vite à l'étage avec la lettre de son aïeule à la main.

- Maman, commença-t-il nerveusement, qu'est-ce que Grand-maman voulait dire dans cette lettre?

Julie jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au parchemin et sourit à son fils.

- Tu sais déjà que ta grand-mère est … hum … différente.

- Oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé, elle fait partie d'une division secrète du gouvernement…

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout, assied-toi mon grand.

Cirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise, interrogateur.

- Bon, Julie prit une grande respiration et continua, le nom du ministère où travaille ta grand-mère c'est le ministère de la magie, elle est…une sorcière.

- Une…une sorcière???

- Oui, elle est une magicienne, moi je n'ai pas hérité de ses dons, mais il semblerait que toi…que tu les possèdes.

- Tu veux dire que….que je suis un sorcier?!?!?!

- Oui, c'est ça, pense à toutes les choses étranges qui se sont produite dans ta vie, surtout depuis que tu as 11 ans.

Cirius réfléchit un moment et murmura à sa mère : « C'est vrai que depuis que j'ai eu mes 11 ans il y a bien des choses étranges qui se sont produites… » Il reprit un ton de voix normale et affirma :

- Maintenant que je sais ce qui à causer ces phénomènes, comment je peux faire pour les contrôler, pour que je ne fasse pas de mal à quelqu'un sans la vouloir et pour faire appel a mes dons quand je le veux?

- Ta grand-mère s'occupe présentement des démarches pour t'inscrire à Rodingle, l'école de sorcellerie la plus près répliqua la mère.

- Une école de sorcellerie? , wow!, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça existait! Maman, dit-moi encore des choses sur le monde des sorciers!

- Je voudrais bien mon grand, mais je n'aime pas trop en parler, c'est difficile pour une Cracmol de parler du monde de la sorcellerie…

- Cracmol?

Julie laissa échapper un long soupir empli de tristesse : « Un enfant qui naît de parents sorciers, mais qui n'as pas de pouvoirs… »

Cirius compris alors qu'il devrait laisse tomber la question et se leva pour aller trouver quoi faire de sa journée.

- Cirius, l'interpella Julie, une dernière petite chose; tous ce que tu sais du monde des sorciers, tu ne dois pas le révéler à personne, tu m'entends, personne ne doit rien savoir de ce monde.

- Oui m'man, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondit le jeune apprenti-sorcier en s'en allant.

************************************************************************************************************

J'espère que vous apprécier autant  lire mon histoire que moi l'écrire?

Continuer vos commentaires et ne vous gêner  pas pour dire vraiment tout ce que vous penser.

À bientôt,

Cirianthalas


	4. Les Hiboux

Le chapitre 4 arrive déjà…remerciez mon prof de bio d'être aussi plate pendant ses cours lol…

Bon, un gros merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui m'encourage de leurs messages, pis un merci spécial a Sylvara Snape qui me fait de la pub hi hi, en passant, aller lire son fanfic, c vraiment une bonne histoire…surtout si vous avez toujours rêvé de voir Rogue pénalisé les Serpentards ;)

************************************************************************************************************

Les hiboux

            Dès le lendemain matin, la vie de Cirius commença à changer : Il reçut son premier hibou. Au petit matin, un bruit inhabituel réveilla le jeune homme, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un grand hibou brun perché sur le rebord de son lit. Il fit un bond par en arrière et vit un parchemin attaché à la patte de l'animal. Prudemment, il avança sa main vers l'oiseau qui ne broncha pas. Enhardi par son succès, il décrocha le message de la patte du hibou. 

Mon enfant, tu viens de découvrir le meilleur moyen de communication entre sorciers…rapide, efficace et pratique : le hibou. C'est le seul moyen de communication utilisé chez les sorciers ou presque. J'imagine que tu dois te poser une tonne de questions sur ton nouveau monde et si tu regarde sur le balcon arrière, tu y trouveras des réponses…

Mary-Ann

            Cirius releva les yeux et se rendit compte que l'oiseau était encore là à le regarder, il se dit qu'il devait attendre une réponse. Il lui dit d'attendre quelques minutes et monta à l'étage. Il courut jusqu'à la porte de derrière, l'ouvrit et vit une pile  de vieux livre reliés de cuir et couverts de poussière. Il rentra sa découverte a l'intérieur, se prit quelques petites choses à manger et redescendit dans sa chambre. Il griffonna sur un bout de papier un petit mot de remerciement pour sa grand-mère qu'il donna au hibou en même temps que la dernière moitié d'une tartine de confitures avant de le regarder s'éloigner dans le ciel. Il décida très vite de se plonger dans la lecture de ses nouveaux bouquins, il fit le tour des titres.

                                                -Histoire de Rodingle, du moyen-âge à aujourd'hui

                                                -Sorciers célèbres du Québec

                                                -Le quidditch à travers les âges

                                                -Sorts à connaître pour sorciers débutants

            Les titres se suivaient, plus bizarres et incompressibilités les uns que les autres, in livre essaya même de le mordre. Ce qui le frappa le plus lorsqu'il feuilleta les livres ce fut de voir que les photos n'étaient pas immobiles, mais bien tout a fait vivantes, les personnages bougeaient, parlaient entre eux et lui souriait lorsqu'il les regardait.

            Cirius était au anges! Une tonnes de livres nouveaux, étranges et intéressants s'offraient à lui. Il commença sans tarder à les étudier. Il passa la journée entière et même les deux journées suivantes dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour manger ou aller au toilettes. En se levant, le vendredi de cette même semaine,  il se fit un petit déjeuner et alla, fidèle à sa nouvelle habitude, se plonger dans ses livres. Il était en train de terminer la lecture d'un des derniers documents : Baguettes magiques; leurs composantes et leurs propriétés… lorsqu'une patte griffue cogna contre sa vitre m il reconnu une patte de hibou et alla ouvrir. Il prit le message du hibou qui reparti aussitôt. Cirius s'empressa de dérouler le parchemin :

                        Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie

                        Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

                        Commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin

                        Docteur ès sorcellerie, enchanteur en chef

                        Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

            Cher Mr. Verlizar,

De par le ministère de la magie du Canada, nous avons étés informés de votre demande d'inscription au collège Rodingle. Toutefois, nous serions honorés de recevoir le petit-fils de Mary-Ann Randell, femme qui fut d'une très grande aide pour notre école par la passé. Si fréquenter notre collège est votre désir, veuillez envoyer un hibou express à votre ministère de la magie qui vous communiqueras les renseignements nécessaires à votre inscription.

Veuillez accepter, Mr. Verlizar, l'expression de nos sentiments les meilleurs

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

            Poudlard…ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose… Cirius prit un des plus gros livres de sa grand-mère, celui intitulé : « La magie d'un continent a l'autre » et regarda dedans pour effectivement trouver ce qu'il voulait :

Poudlard : École de sorcellerie située en Angleterre et reconnue pour avoir formé les plus grands sorciers de l'ère moderne comme par exemple  Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Harry Potter, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Etc.

-Wow ! , s'exclama-t-il à haute voix, la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde m'offre d'aller étudier dans ses murs!

            Il couru apprendre la bonne nouvelle à sa mère. En l'apprenant, sa première réaction fut de dire qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir voir son petit garçon pendant de longs mois, mais ensuite, elle vit à quel point c'était important pour Cirius d'aller étudier en Angleterre. Sans rien dire, elle alla décrocher le téléphone et composa un long numéro.

-Maman, j'aurais besoin d'Yrwana de toute urgence.

-...

-Merci maman, je te raconterai pourquoi très bientôt.

            En raccrochant, elle vit que Cirius la regardait avec au fond des yeux une lueur interrogatrice.

-Maman, commence-t-il, qu'est que c'est de « l'Hirvana »?

-Pas de « l'Hirvana », dit-elle en étouffant un rire, Yrwana, c'est la chouette de ta grand-mère. Tu vas en avoir besoin si tu veut répondre à cette lettre au plus vite. Tu devrais même aller rédiger tout de suite ta réponse.

            Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il sourit à sa mère et courut à sa chambre pour prendre sa plus fine plume d'oie et son encrier, cadeaux de sa grand-mère, pour rédiger une réponse qui disait à peu près :

            Je serai honoré de faire ma scolarité à Poudlard, veuillez m'envoyer la documentation nécessaire.

            Il envoya sa lettre par hibou au ministère canadien de la magie et attendit la suite des événements en étudiant de nouveau les livres qu'il avait le plus aimer.

            La patience du jeune magicien ne fut pas très éprouvée car la réponse du collège arriva quelques jours à peine plus tard. Le hibou de ministère entra cette fois-ci par la fenêtre du salon pour laiser tomber le parchemin dans le bol de céréales du jeune homme qui se hâta de l'enlever de là. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme quand il vit qu'elle venait du collège anglais.

                        Cher Mr. Verlizar,

Votre inscription ayant déjà été acceptée, ce message est pour vous aviser que la rentrée scolaire est fixée pour le 1er septembre. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des articles scolaires dont vous aurez besoin. Votre ministère de la magie aura aussi joint un document portant les directives nécessaires pour vous rendre à l'école pour la rentrée.

Minerva McGonagall

            Directrice-Adjointe

            Sur l'autre feuille. On pouvait lire le texte suivant :

                        Mr. Verlizar,

Pour vous rendre au collège Poudlard, vous devez vous rendre, vous et vos proches, le 31 août, au 238 de la rue Machin de votre village où vous trouverez un vieux pneu qui es en fait un portauloin qu vous emmèneras sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londre, où vous pourrez faire vos emplettes. Vous irez ensuite dormir au pub Le Chaudron Baveur. Le lendemain, vous vous rendrez à la gare King's Cross d'où vous prendrez le train à la plate-forme 9 et ¾ (le billet est joint à la présente lettre ). Le train vous emmèneras finalement au collège.

Roger Tremblay, ministère de la magie, section transport.

            La troisième feuille était une liste de matériel a laquelle Cirius ne prêta pas attention.

            En discutant avec sa mère, il décida d'aller passer le reste de l'été chez Mary-Ann, chez qui il pourrait en apprendre beaucoup sur le monde des sorciers.

            Les quelques semaines qui restaient à son été passèrent très vite en compagnie de son aïeule, il était toujours ravi d'entendre des histoires de sorciers dans lesquelles il trouvait toujours des information intéressantes, et sa parente heureuse d'avoir un si bon auditoire pour écouter des histoires qu'elle trouvait elle-même anodines parfois. Elle lui apprit ainsi bien des choses qu'il aurait du savoir depuis longtemps et lui prêta aussi un certain nombre d'autre livres. Le garçon savait à présent tout ce que Mary-Ann voulait et avait le droit de lui apprendre, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre le 31 août en profitant au maximum des dernières belles journées de la saison chaude en rêvassant à l'année scolaire qu'il allait bientôt entreprendre…


	5. Gallions, Mornilles et Noises

Premièrement, je voulais m'excuser à mes amis lecteurs d'avoir prit tant de temps pour écrire mon chapitre…disons que mes études on prit beaucoup de mon temps et comme j'écrivais l'histoire par petits bouts, a temps perdu ça a prit quand même un bon bout…surtout si on considère la longueur du chapitre…

Mais bon, il est enfin là! , pour mon plaisir et le vôtre aussi j'espère!

En passant, ne manquer pas le prochain chapitre de l'histoire de Slyvara Snape, même bat-heure, même bat-chaîne…pour ceux qui aiment l'action, vous allez être servis!

*********************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 5 : Gallion, mornilles et noises…

            Le jour 'J' arriva enfin, Cirius entendit la voix de son aïeule lui dire de se réveiller. L :'esprit encore embrouillé de sommeil, le jeune homme se demandait ce qui se passait. En quelques secondes à peine, son cerveau reprit sa vigueur habituelle et il sut que l'on était en août et que la veille on était le 30 de ce mois…Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeunes avec sa parente. Il mangea très peu, son appétit .tait coupé par la nervosité et l'excitation d'aller enfin acheter son matériel scolaire. En avalant son œuf, il repassa la liste avec sa grand-mère.

-Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été sur le Chemin de Traverse, commença la vieille dame. Mais je me rappelle très bien où on           pourra trouver tout ton matériel, rien ne change vraiment dans cette allée.

            La vieille dame se retrouva perdue dans ses pensées, mais son petit-fils ne le remarqua pas vraiment car lui aussi était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit; il se demandait bien de quoi pouvait avoir l'air ce fameux Chemin de Traverse…

            Ce devait être une rue banale remplie de boutiques à l'allure banales pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion des moldus… il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait…

            Cirius entendit enfin les mots qu'il attendait depuis son réveil…

            -Vas chercher tes bagages mon grands, nous partons bientôt.

            Sans rien dire, le gamin courut chercher sa valise et retourna voir sa grand-mère qui venait d'appeler le taxi.

            Les quelques minutes suivantes parurent une éternité aux yeux de l'apprenti sorcier. Le taxi arriva, ils se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée sur la lettre du ministère de la magie, ils s'approchèrent ensuite d'un vieux pneu et il entendit la voix de sa grand-mère lui dire :

-Je vais compter jusqu' a trois, à trois, tu mets tes mains sur le pneu, c'est un portauloin, il nous téléporteras sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londre…alors…1…2…3

            Cirius se sentit emporté très loin, d'un seul coup, ce ne fut ni agréable, ni désagréable, mais tout de même un peu dérangeant. Il se retrouva au fond d'une ruelle sombre, en compagnie de sa grand-mère et du vieux pneu. Les voix lointaines parlaient en anglais avec un accent qu'il avait entendu dans les films de James Bond…un accent britannique! Il entendit sa grand-mère grommeler :

            -Ces portauloins québécois…seront jamais fiables…

            -Bon, continua-t-elle, suit-moi, le Chaudron Baveur n'est pas très loin d'ici si ma mémoire est bonne.

            Cirius était abasourdi…trop abasourdi même pour s'inquiéter sur l'état de la mémoire de sa grand-mère…il ne comprenait rien, une minute il était dans son bon vieux village et la suivante il était en Angleterre…il suivit Mary-Ann sans mot dire.

            Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en ne faisant pas attention aux regards des passants lorsqu'ils croisaient une femme habillée d'une longue robe verte et d'un chapeau bizarrement pointu. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un pub à L'aspect miteux et délabré auquel était accroché ou plutôt semblait accroché par quelque tour de passe passe invisible, une enseigne disant : « Le Chaudron Baveur ». Ils traversèrent vite l'établissement pour ressortir dans la cour arrière où sa grand-mère tapa sur le mur du fond avec sa baguette. Cirius tomba presque sur le dos en voyant les briques du mur bouger toutes seules pour laisser un chemin aux deux humains.

            Si Cirius avait été surpris de voir les briques bouger, il le fut encore plus de voir devant lui une longue rue sinueuse grouillante de personnages habillés de mille et unes façons, les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais qui semblaient tout à fait normales aux yeux de sa grand-mère. Elle prit tout à coup un ton solennel :

-Cirius, c'est le Chemin de traverse. C'est ici qu'on retrouve les plus connues et aussi les meilleures boutiques de sorcellerie du monde.

            En entendant ces mots, toutes les questions qui brûlaient les lèvres de Cirius les franchirent d'un même coup et sa grand-mère ne comprit rien du flot ininterrompu de paroles qui sortirent en même temps.

            -Répète-moi donc tout cela plus lentement, dit-elle en riant.

-Depuis quand les vieux pneus sont-ils devenus des moyens de transport?; Comment as-tu fait pour faire bouger le mur?;  Qu'est-ce qui se vend dans les boutiques?; Pourquoi les gens sont-ils habillés si bizarrement?

La sorcière l'interrompit en lui expliquant ce qu'est un portauloin, et lui donna un bref cours sur le Chemin de Traverse, les boutiques, le pub, les gens…

            Après que la curiosité du jeune homme fut (un peu) rassasiée, ils sortirent la liste de matériel et commencèrent à faire leurs emplettes. Ils passèrent chercher de l'argent à la banque des sorciers : Gringott, où Cirius rencontra son premier gobelin et allèrent ensuite acheter quelques vêtements, robes et gants de protection chez Mme Guipure. Ils passèrent acheter quelques ingrédients  et accessoires pour la fabrication de potions dans une petite boutique où la propriétaire se révéla être une amie de longue date de Mary-Ann.

            Après quelques minutes passées à rester debout près de sa grand-mère, Cirius commença à s'ennuyer à mourir!, il avait le goût d'explorer d'autres magasins plus intéressants. Il échappa facilement à la surveillance de sa grand-mère et traversa la rue pour aller vers une des boutiques qui avait retenu son attention au passage plus tôt. L'enseigne indiquait : « Ménagerie Magique; tout, du simple chat au Veracrasse ». Il entra pour découvrir des centaines de cages. Certaines contenaient des animaux parfaitement normaux, d'autres habitaient des créatures des plus étranges. Un garçon qui devait avoir environ le même age que lui s'approcha, il était un peu plus petit que Cirius. Il avait des cheveux roux et bouclés et portait des lunettes aux branches en épais plastique violet.

            -Salut, moi c'est Anthony, lui dit le garçon en lui tendant la main.

            -Salut, moi c'est Cirius, content de te connaître, tu travailles ici?, répliqua l »'autre garçon.

            -La boutique appartient à ma mère, dit-il en pintant derrière lui avec son pouce, je te fais faire le tour si tu veux.

            -Wouah! Ça me ferait plaisir oui!, acquiesça Cirius en souriant.

            Les garçons passèrent presque une heure à regarder les différentes bestioles du magasin, ils parlèrent beaucoup aussi et Cirius apprit qu'Anthony était écossais et qu'il faisait lui aussi son entrée à Poudlard cette année.

            En se promenant entre les étagères, un aquarium attira l'attention du jeune sorcier, elle semblait vide, il lut sur l'étiquette : « Moke, région de Londre ».

            -Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda-t-il, curieux.

-C'est une sorte de lézard qui se rétrécit lorsqu'il ne se sent pas en confiance, maman m'a dit qu'il y en avait vraiment, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu dans cet aquarium.

Cirius s'approcha de la vitre et regarda dedans pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose. À sa grande surprise, il vit un petit point sombre apparaître, puis commencer à grossir pour devenir un lézard qui fit bientôt une vingtaine de centimètre de long. Le reptile se dandina jusqu'à la vitre pour braquer son regard globuleux dans celui de Cirius. C'est à ce moment que la mère d'Anthony s'approcha, stupéfaite.

            -Depuis deux ans que l'on à des mokes ici, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un apparaître devant un client…

            Elle ouvrit le terrarium et dit : « Si tu réussis à le prendre sans qu'il rapetisse de nouveau, il est à toi. ».

            Cirius décide de tenter sa chance, il approcha nerveusement sa main de l'animal qui, avec une rapidité surprenante sauta sur la main tendue du garçon pour monter se nicher sur ses épaules. Le jeune magicien fut un peu surpris, mais il s'habitua vite au léger poids du reptile. Mary-Ann entra dans la boutique au même moment où Mme Stafford finissait de lui expliqué les soins à donner au lézard. Il sentit que sa grand-mère ne serait pas aussi heureuse que lui du présent reçu du magasin et il ne fut pas le seul, le lézard se rétrécit et courut se cacher dans la poche de chemise du jeune homme.

            -Laisse-moi t'expliquer grand-maman, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, c'est un moke, un lézard magique qui…

            Il lui déballa sur un débit qui aurait fait rougir de jalousie un centaure courant au galop tout ce qu'il savait du petit animal. La dame avait bien de la difficulté à saisir toutes les paroles et finit par l'interrompre alors qu'il lui parlait de la nourriture préférée des mokes.

-Don,c si j'ai un peu compris, tu as gagné le moke…Mais tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas le garde, c'est écrit ici, regarde, en vert sur beige, que tu as le droit à un chat ou un hibou ou un crapaud, dit-elle en montrant le parchemin venant de Poudlard.

-Veuillez pardonner mon interruption madame, s'excuse la jeune femme, mais l'école n'est pas réellement sévère sur ce point. Elle accepte pas mal tous les petits animaux, en plus, comme le moke à la faculté de se rapetisser, il dérangera encore moins que beaucoup de hiboux, crapaud et chats que les élèves ont avec eux. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de problèmes et je peux signer un papier comme quoi l'animal est domestiqué et certifié sans danger aussi.

            -S'il te plait gran'man, dit-oui!!, s'exclama le garçon en souriant à la commerçante.

-Bon bon, c'est d'accord, prends-le, mais s'ils ne sont pas d'accord au collège tu le fais renvoyer au magasin tout de suite, compris?

Pendant que Mary-Ann prenait les derniers renseignements sur le moke, Cirius et Anthony se dirent au revoir et se donnèrent rendez-vous sur le quai 9 ¾ le lendemain. Les visiteurs sortirent du magasin, lourds de leurs achats de la matinée : robes, capes, pots, herbes, chaudrons et nourriture pour le nouveau compagnon du sorcier, et se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur pour manger une bouchée et se délester de leurs bagages.

     Après un léger repas au milieu des gens que Cirius reconnu comme étant des sorciers, lui et sa parente partirent acheter les derniers articles : les livres scolaires et l'essentielle et intrigante baguette magique. Ils allèrent en premier chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les nombreux manuels requis et aussi quelques livres qui semblaient intéressants aux yeux du jeune homme curieux. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le magasin où Cirius avait le plus hâte de se rendre : chez Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et le jeune sorcier se mit à observer les étagères remplies de tonnes de boîtes poussiéreuses remplies de centaines de baguettes de toutes sortes. Une cliente discutait avec un homme d'un age avancé, et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés se tenait à ses cotés, une baguette à la main et un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle vit le jeune homme entrer et se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut, dit-elle en tendant une main, je m'appelle Éléanor, tu vas être à Poudlard cette année toi aussi?, l'interrogea-t-elle.

Surpris par une telle familiarité venant d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Cirius finit quand même par répondre, après quelques secondes :

-Ou…oui, je commence mes études là cette année, je suis venu acheter ma baguette.

-Je viens d'avoir la mienne aussi elle se retourne pour être sure que le vieil homme ne la regardait pas et décida, comme ce n'était pas le cas, de l'imiter.

-Hum mm, 17,5 cm, bois de frêne, ventricule de dragon, une bonne baguette performante dans toutes les matières…,fit-elle avec la voix grave et un peu tremblotante du vendeur.

            Les deux enfants se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Cirius se présenta enfin net ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur leurs journées respectives passées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les adultes ayant enfin trouvé un accord sur le prix de la baguette de la jeune fille, les jeunes se donnèrent rendez-vous sur la plate-forme 9 ¾ pour prendre le train ensemble.

            Sans dire un mot, sa grand-mère se laissa tomber su un siège et Cirius vit le vendeur se diriger vers lui avec un ruban à mesurer dans la main.

            -Tenez-vous bien droit jeune Cirius, lui demanda Ollivander.

            Cirius se leva et laissa l'homme prendre plusieurs mesures qu'il nota sur un petit bout de parchemin froissé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les étagères où il prit une première baguette qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

            -Essayer celle-ci, 32 cm en bois d'érable avec ventricule de dragon, une bonne baguette pour débuter.

            Cirius ne sachant pas trop quoi faire bougea un peu la baguette. Un long filet de fumée s'échappa du bout de la baguette et empli vite le magasin.

            -_Finit Incantatum!,_ fit la voix du vieillard qui lui enlevait la baguette des mains.

-La prochaine fois, jeune Cirius, pensez donc à ce que vous voudriez qui se passe avant de prendre la baguette…cela pourrait se révéler utile dans votre cas, lui proposa le marchand en lui tendant une baguette très courte et plutôt rugueuse.

            -D'accord monsieur, répliqua timidement le jeune en pensant à des étoiles et en prenant l'objet.

            Plutôt que de voir apparaître des étoiles ,il vit les papiers sur le comptoir du magasin voler en l'air comme si une tornade avait frappé le comptoir, le mini-ouragan cessa quand Cirius rendit la baguette à M. Ollivander.

            Ollivander s'approcha alors avec une nouvelles baguette lorsque le jeune homme sentit au fond de sa poche de chemise Khugal, son moke, devenir plus pesant et vit sa tête sortir, un regard curieux sur ses deux petits yeux. Lorsque Cirius la prit, le reptile reprit toute sa longueur et marcha le long du bras de son maître. Au même moment Cirius se concentrait sur les petites étoiles et il vit du bout de la baguette jaillir des millier de petites étoiles lumineuses qui disparurent bientôt.

-Intéressant, marmonna le vieil homme, une baguette unique en sons genre, trop farouche…elle date de mes débuts de fabriquant...plutôt banale en soi, 28 cm en acajou, flexible, parfaite pour les métamorphose, dit-il en regardant Cirius avec un sourire entendu, mais avec un centre en yeux de lézards, c'est ce centre qui la rends si farouche habituellement. La plupart du temps si un client la touche elle le brûle plus ou moins violemment…mais on dirait que pour une raison quelconque cette baguette vous a choisi pour maître…c'est une baguette très puissante pour qui sait la contrôler.

            Cirius était surpris et en même temps très heureux , il sentait le pouvoir de la baguette monter en son bras et envahir son corps, il entendait Ollivander lui dire que sa baguette était unique et très puissante…il n'avait même pas osé rêvé a ce scénario. Sa grand-mère paya le marchand sans trop de négociations et ils partirent se reposer , tous deux exténués par la journée qui venait de se dérouler. Ils allèrent passer la fin de soirée au Chaudron Baveur où ils se couchèrent pour attendre le départ du train le lendemain.

************************************************************************************************************

Voilà! Un gros chapitre de fait!!

L'arrivée à Poudlard dans le prochain…ais qui sera le prof de DADA cette année??

…vous le saurez bientôt si mes profs sont gentils pis s'ils sont pas gentils …ben vous allez le savoir quand même, mais plus tard…

En passant un gros merci à ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews, ça me donne le goût de continuer à écrire!! Merci


	6. Sur le chemin de Poudlard

Kikoo !! Déjà le 6eme chapitre!!

J'ai fait vite hein! ?? …il est un peu petit, mais c'est que je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir la chance de continuer d'écrire…avec la fin de session qu9i approche…

En tout cas…voilà la suite…et n'oubliez pas mon amie Slyvara et son fanfic mettant en vedette : Severus Rogue *hurlements de foule en délire* :)

***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 6 : Sur le chemin de Poudlard

            Le matin suivant, le jeune Verlizar se réveilla tôt, il se prépara lentement au départ, ramassant ses bagages, nourrissant Khugal et mangeant une bouchée en feuilletant pour la première fois de sa vie la Gazette du Sorcier.

            Le monde des sorciers semblait plutôt tranquille, la une ne parlant pas de désastres ou de catastrophes, mais des enseignants de l'année à Poudlard. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir le personnel de l'école bouger sur la photo, mais il s'habitua vite et ne fit plus attentions aux mouvements des gens.  L'article était plutôt intéressant, mais ce que Cirius aimait le plus c'était de lire les mini-biographies de ses professeurs; il apprenait ainsi à les connaître un peu plus. En page deux, un article parlait plus en détails des changements apportés au personnel de l'école.

            _              Les seuls changements qui méritent attention à Poudlard cette année sont l'entrée de deux nouveaux membres dans le personnel enseignant. Le premier, Sirius Black, criminel  innocenté cet été, à été recruté par le directeur de l'école en personne, Albus Dumbledore, qui s'est empressé de commenter son choix : « Sirius Black est un homme très intelligent qui enseigneras  sa matière avec brio, j'en suis convaincu. ». Sur la question du passé de l'homme, le sorcier se contenta de dire : « Il à été prouvé innocent, et de toute façon, il à toujours eu toute ma confiance, si quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire sur mon choix, qu'il vienne m'en parler en privé. ». L'ex-prisonnier d'Azkhaban enseigneras la métamorphose, cours que donnait auparavant Minerva McGonagall qui à pris cette année une retraite bien méritée. La seconde nouvelle recrue prendra ;a relève dans la classe du professeur Flitwick, qui a lui aussi accroché sa baguette, comme professeur d'enchantements de charmes. Hermione Granger, épatante finissante de l'école de sorcellerie en question est la plus jeune professeure jamais engagée à Poudlard. Avec les départs des deux directeurs des maisons de Griffondor et de Serdaigle, trois postes se retrouvent vacants, les deux postes de directeurs de maisons, mais aussi le poste de directeur-adjoint qu'occupait la professeure McGonagall. Nous n'avons aucun indice pouvant mener à la piste des successeurs des deux professeurs partants. »_

Cirius referma le journal en constatant que les journalistes sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment différents que leurs homologues moldus; ils aimaient autant mettre leurs nez où ils n'avaient rien à faire les uns comme les autres.

Pendant qu'il lisait l'article, Mary-Ann avait terminé les derniers préparatifs pour le départ du train, repassé les listes et les bagages pour être sure que tout y était. Après avoir répéter le même manège pour la dixième fois, elle décida que tout y était et alla régler la note de la chambre, elle glissa quelques pièces dans les poches de Cirius en disant : « Pour la route… » et ils partirent pour la gare.

En entrant ;a la gare de King's Cross, Cirius aperçut sur le trottoir Anthony qui débarquait ses bagages d'un autre taxi, il le rejoignit et les deux jeunes poussèrent leurs chariots a bagages suivit par leurs parents respectifs en babillant joyeusement. Rendu près des rails, Cirius aperçut Éléanor au loin. Elle était avec sa mère et faisait face à un mur. Soudain, elle se mit à marcher et…elle traversa le mur…!!! Cirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se tourna vers son ami qui en voyant le visage perplexe de Cirius, comprit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il expliqua rapidement le principe  en marchant à son tour vers le mur, Cirius le suivit. Il se retourna et envoya la main à sa grand-mère en lui disant qu'il lui écrirait dès qu'il aurait le temps et passa à son tour le portail pour la plate-forme 9 et ¾.

Les trois jeunes choisirent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Les deux nouveaux amis de Cirius se présentèrent entre eux et les trois nouveaux compagnons bavardèrent un peu.

Juste avant le départ du train, un étrange jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, longs leur demanda pour s'installer sur la banquette vide. Ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir et l'invitèrent aussi à prendre part à la conversation, mais le jeune garçon refusa toute tentative de rapprochement.

Durant les longues heures que durèrent le voyage du Poudlard Express, le mystérieux garçon ne desserra pas les lèvres, il garda les yeux rivés sur ses mains, Après quelques minutes, les quatre autres occupants de la cabine, Cirius, Éléanor, Anthony et Khugal, n'y prêtèrent plus attention et se mirent à discuter et à faire des paris sur qui occuperaient les 3 postes vacants au collège. Cirius découvrit aussi les friandises aimées par les enfants sorciers…choco-grenouille, jelly-bean de Betty Crochu…il eu même droit à une crème canari des frères Weasley!

La nuit commençait à tomber à l'extérieur, le voyage touchait à sa fin et les trois amis se demandaient bien dans quelle maison ils seraient envoyés, ils en parlèrent longuement, se jugeant, jugeant les autres, mais personne n'arrivait à tirer de conclusions. En entrant à la gare de Prée-au-Lard, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils sauraient bientôt sous quel toit ils étudieraient. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix rauque les surpris tous, elle venait du quatrième siège de la cabine :

-Je serai de Serpentard, fit le jeune homme à la peau blanche avant de se lever et de se préparer à se rendre à l'école.


	7. Un premier banquet sans histoires

Bon voila enfin le 7eme chapitre…après le rush de fin de session…les partys du temps des fêtes … le goût de rien faire…ben j'ai eu le goût de continuer mon fanfic!

Alors pour vous, la suite!

En passant, Slyvara à commencé une nouvelle histoire…avis au intéressés ;)

************************************************************************************************************

À la demande de Mymye-Potter…un résumé rapide des personnages…

- Cirius Verlizar : Jeune garçon, vient d'apprendre qu'il fait de la magie

- Anthony Stafford : Nouvel ami de Cirius, ses parents sont propriétaire d'une boutique d'animaux fantastiques sur le chemin de Traverse

- Éléanor Silvermoon : Amie de Cirius et Anthony

- Le mystérieux garçon : Un mystérieux garçon 0)

Voila, pour les personnage inventés qui vont revenir tout au long de l'histoire, si j'en ai oublié je les rajouterai au cours des prochaines chapitres. 

************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 7 : Un premier banquet sans histoire**

            Lorsque le train fut arrêté et que les élèves durent descendus, une voix grave se fit entendre fortement, couvrant le tumulte des bavardages des élèves déjà habitués aux retours en classe.

- Les premières années, suivez-moi, par ici les nouveaux!, fit de nouveau la voix.

Cirius, Anthony et Éléanor se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit pour voir un homme immense avec de longs cheveux en bataille et la majorité du visage recouvert par une forte barbe.

- Suivez-moi les premières années, répéta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la berge d'un lac recouverte de dizaines de chaloupes.

Les trois jeunes embarquèrent dans une barque et furent rejoint par le même jeune homme que dans le train. Les embarcations bougèrent soudainement et Cirius fut émerveillé par cette démonstration de magie, il adorait en voir et avait de plus en plus hâte d'en faire aussi.

Lorsque Cirius vit de l'autre côté du lac apparaître au somment d'une Poudlard il se cru dans un rêve…un vrai château, avec des tours, des donjons, des hauts murs de pierre…tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les livres et imaginé se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Cirius passa le reste de la traversé à rêvasser, il avait hâte d'arriver…il avait entendu parler des quatre maisons, mais il se demandait bien comment sa maison lui serait attribuée. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, il n'avait pas peur, il était curieux, très curieux même, il avait hâte de savoir ce qui l'attendait entre les murs de l'école qu'il voyait devant lui. Il sauta en bas du petit bateau dès que le bois toucha le sable de la plage ses 2 copains le suivirent et le jeune homme du train leur emboîtait le pas. Ils suivirent l'homme qui avait 2 fois leur taille autant en grandeur qu'en largeur et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Cirius se retrouva enfoncé encore plus profondément dans son rêve éveillé que lorsqu'il était dehors; des murs en pierre, des armures antiques ( qui donnaient parfois l'impression de bouger toute seule) et quatre immenses armoiries au nom des quatre maisons. Une verte et argent représentant un serpent, une jaune et noire représentant un blaireau, une rouge et or représentant un lion et une dernière d'un bleu profond traversée par un bronze éclatant représentant un fier corbeau.

Lorsque tout les élèves furent entrés, les portes situés en haut de l'escalier principal s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un homme plutôt grand, enveloppé dans une cape noire. Des cheveux noirs et gras encadraient son visage mince et blême. 

- Silence, commença-t-il, dans quelques instants, la cérémonie de répartition vas commencer, je veut que chacun de vous reste tranquille jusqu'à l'appel de son nom. À cet appel, l'élève appelé se dirigeras vers le tabouret placé à l'avant et mettra sur sa tête le chapeau s'y trouvant.

Les élèves se regardèrent un peu terrifiés par la tournure que prenait les événements, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, trop bouleversés pour remarquer la décoration ou le plafond si célèbre de cette partie de l'école. Une fois rendus devant la table qui devait être celle de professeurs, l'homme qui les avait guidés commença aussitôt à nommer des jeunes.

- Émilie Beaulieu, dit-il froidement

La jeune femme s'avance en essayant de se donner un air brave, Cirius était bien content que son nom commence par la lettre V. La fillette mit sur sa tête le vieux chapeau sur sa tête qui bientôt, et à la surprise des nouveaux, bougea et s'exclama : « Pouffsouffle ». La cérémonie se poursuivit, les jeunes se succédèrent sur le tabouret et levèrent des acclamations de la table de leur nouvelle maison.

Il ne restait plus que quatre jeunes en avant, les trois compagnons ( Que voulez-vous, lorsque vos noms de famille commencent par les lettres S et V … ) et le mystérieux jeune homme, qui fut justement le prochain à grimper sur le tabouret. 

- Razalas Schlangue.

Lorsqu'il mit le choipeau, un grand silence se fut, pendant plusieurs secondes le choipeau ne dit rien, mais ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il avait hésité sur la t^te de la jeune Marie-Pier, en regardant son « visage » on aurait pu penser que la couvre-chef magique était … effrayé … Il finit quand même par dire rapidement : « Serpentard ».

La cérémonie se termina quelques minutes plus tard après qu'Éléanor fut envoyée à Pouffsouffle et que Anthony et Cirius se retrouvèrent ensemble chez les Serdaigles. Lorsque les derniers applaudissements cessèrent, un vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux longs et blancs se leva pour prendre la parole : 

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, commença-t-il. Premièrement, bienvenu aux nouveaux venus et avant de vous laisser déguster votre festin de début d'année tranquille, je tenais à vous présenter nos deux nouveaux professeurs qui remplaceront Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick qui ont tous deux prit leur retraite cette année. Hermione Granger enseigneras les charmes et enchantements et occuperas aussi le poste de directrice de Griffondor. Sirius Black enseigneras la métamorphose et remplaceras le professeur Flitwick à la tête des Serdaigles. J'ai aussi l'honneur d'annoncer la nomination de Sévérus Rogue comme directeur adjoint. Sur ce, bon appétit!

Comme par magie, ( ce qui était le cas de toute façon..) des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les tables. Les jeunes mangèrent et burent jusqu'au bord de l'explosion, ce qu'ils crurent que c'était arrivé a l'un d'entre eux lorsqu'une petite rouquine de dernière année à la table des Griffondor lança un pétard mouillé du Dr. Flibuste. Par la suite, les élèves suivirent leurs préfets jusqu'à leur salle commune d'où ils gagnèrent vite leurs dortoirs pour être en forme pour leur première journée de cours le lendemain.

************************************************************************************************************

Voilà un autre chapitre, un gros merci à ceux et celles qui font des review, elles sont très appréciées!

Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des suggestions, ne vous gênez surtout pas!!

Grosssssss câlin à tous!

Cirianthalas


End file.
